dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lee Yeong Ja
Perfil *'Nombre artístico: '이영자 / Lee Yeong Ja *'Nombre real:' 이유미 / Lee Yoo Mi *'Profesión:' Actriz, Comediante & MC *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Chungcheongnam-do, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 170cm *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Mono *'Agencia:' WOORIDLE Company Dramas *The Package (jTBC, 2017) Cameo Ep.1 '' *The Producers (KBS2, 2015) ''Cameo *Last Scandal (MBC, 2008) *I Really Really Like You (MBC, 2006) Películas *Don't tell papa (2004) *Ghost In Love (1999) Programas de TV *1991 : " Youth March "(MBC) * 1992 : "92MBC Amateur Festival" (MBC) * 1992 : " Come blessed laughing "(MBC) * 1992 : " Sunday Sunday Night "Sunday Magazine / Sunday Star album (MBC) * 1992 : " Enjoy life "- English're not Cry LA (MBC) * 1992 : " Jump Champ "(SBS) * 1992 : " Today is a good day "(MBC) * 1993 : TV EntertainmentgimwonjunJin Young Choi * 1993 : " challenge mystery Express "- Chronicles wangjungwangjeon / Daejeon Expo featured (MBC) * 1993 : " Sunday Sunday Night "- English room / TV Life Theatre (MBC) * 1993 : " Invitation to the middle of the night "(KBS2) * 1993 : "Chuseok Special confrontation comedy 93" (MBC) * 1994 : " We welcome Saturday "(SBS) * 1994 : " the star and tonight "(SBS) * 1995 : " Top Star Life Theater "(KBS2) * 1995 : " Super Sunday "(KBS2) * 1995 : "Installing a special MC on Parade" (KBS2) * 1995 : " field of the life experience "(KBS2) * 1995 : " Explore the mysterious world of quiz "(KBS2) * 1995 : " Saturday Departure Parade "(KBS2) * 1996 : " Entertainment City Scoop "(MBC) * 1996 : " Saturday starting power "(KBS) * 1996 : " I love comedy "(SBS) * 1996 : " my parents Father "(SBS) * 1996 : " Moonlight Sonata "(SBS) * 1997 : " Night talk show "(KBS) * 1998 : " yeonyega relay "(KBS) * 1998 : " TV dating "(KBS) * 1999 : " Sunday is a Super TV rejoice "(KBS2) * 1999 : " go to Pungmul Journey world "(KBS2) * 1999 : " Live imseonghun, a yiyoungja "(MBC) * 1999 : " Touch Preview files comedy "(KBS2) * 1999 : " I feel good nights "(KBS2) * 1999 : " Good Morning Live "(KBS2) * 1999 : " field of the life experience "(KBS2) * 2000 : "Star Revolution" (MBC) * 2001 : "Long live the super Sunday" (SBS) * 2001 : "Should love of Ra" (MBC) * 2003 : "Resolution seems to have money" (SBS) * 2006 : "Ladies talk tricolor" (MBC 에브리원) * 2007 : " the scene talk show Taxi "(tvN) * 2007 : " jipijigi Season 1 "(MBC) * 2007 : "Show bayibeol" (MBC) * 2008 : "I am PD" (tvN) * 2008 : " People looking for a laugh "(SBS) * 2008 : "Love海, our sea" (MBC) * 2009 : "The Return of the King of Comedy Memories" (MBC) * 2010 : " the world found Eureka "(KNN) * 2010 : "Portrait of a Beauty" (MBC 에브리원) * 2010 : " Good morning talk show general public "(KBS2) * 2011 : Hello Counselor (KBS, Actualidad) MC * 2012 : " Saturday Generation to Generation "- Saturday Star Documentary (KBS2) * 2012 : " Invincible Youth 2 "(KBS2) * 2012 : " Create a warm TV viewers "(Gwangju MBC) * 2012 : "blind tests show 180" (MBC) * 2012 : "Dancing 100 persons golden microphone" (MBC MUSIC) * 2013 : "Mamma Mia!" (KBS) MC * 2013 : "Moonlight Prince" (KBS) Ep 7 con Kim Wan Sun, Kim Sook * 2014 : " Did you eat ? "(SBS) Radio * 1992 : "FM is my friend" (MBC FM4U) * 1992 : " hwanggisun , evening the way of yiyoungja FM "(BBS broadcast Buddhist) * 2004 : "an exciting driver's seat of yiyoungja" (TBN broadcast traffic cod) * 2008 : "yiyoungja, jangdonghyeok of fresh 12:00 "(KBS Happy FM ) Comerciales de TV * 1992 Orion pokachip * 1992 Nongshim raccoon * 1995 Muju YES Club * 1996 Muju Resort * 1998 Korea Gas Safety Corporation * 2012 mobilized personality wangmandu Premios * 2019 MBC Entertainment Awards: '''Entertainer of the Year * '''2019 KBS Entertainment Awards: Best Couple junto a Lee Kyung Kyu (Convenience Store Restaurant) * 2019 55th Baeksang Arts Awards: '''Mejor Estrella Femenina de las Variedades (Omniscient Interfering View) * '''2018 MBC Entertainment Awards: Daesang * 2018 MBC Entertainment Awards: '''Entertainer of the Year * '''2018 KBS Entertainment Awards: '''Daesang * '''2018 Brand of the Year Awards: Variety Star of the Year. Curiosidades * Debut: 1991 * Actualmente es presentadora del programa Hello Counselor de KBS. * El actor Hwang Dong Joo confesó en el programa Radio Star que le gustaba. Y lo reafirmó cuando estuvo de invitado el programa Hello Counselor en Enero del 2017. * En el 2018 se con convirtió en la primera mujer en ganar el Daesang (Grand Prize) de los KBS Entertainment Awards y la primera en ganar dos Daesang en el mismo año en los MBC Entertainment Awards. Enlaces * Perfil (Daum) * Hancinema Galería Yyy.jpg Lee Yeong Ja000.jpg Lee Yeong Ja001.jpg Lee Yeong Ja002.jpg Lee Yeong Ja003.jpg Lee Yeong Ja004.jpg Lee Yeong Ja6.jpg Lee Yeong Ja7.jpg Categoría:WOORIDLE Company Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:KComediante Categoría:KMC Categoría:KActriz